I Love You So Much I Want To Kill You
by NYKIDDO
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella, Bella gets so mad that she becomes a vampire hunter. What happends when she meets the Cullen's again?
1. Intro

**BPOV**

I thought he loved me. Fucking liar. _"I'll always love you."_ I'll always love you my ass! I needed someone to get back at him…. Somehow I would. NOBODY hurts me and gets away with it!

That's how I decided what I was going to do. I was going to become a vampire hunter…

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

"Edward you need to stop sulking and focus!" Alice said, "They're said vampires at us by the dozen! We need to be ready for anything!"

Emmett rolled his eyes, "If something happens we'll know," he said, "We have your vision and Edward's hearing."

"Yeah," Rose said, "What could possibly surprise us."

Then Alice froze. A vision.

_Bella walked into a room full of vampire hunters. "I promise, Bella," someone whispered in her ear, "This will take the pain away."_

_She nodded. Someone handed her a potion. "Drink this," he said, "This is what makes you one of us…" _

_Bella took the drink. She looked at it and then she drank._

"Oh my god…" Alice said.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. "What happened!" Jasper yelled at his wife. "Sweetie, what did you see?"

She looked as lost for words as I was. "Bella…" she said. At that one word the room froze.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I drank the potion and felt my knees go out from under me. The change hurt, probably not as bad as becoming a vampire, but you get the idea.

When you're a vampire hunter you drink a potion so you can't die and you're invincible. The process is very fast, but it hurts.

As I fell to the ground I clenched my eyes shut in pain. When they snapped open I looked at John.

He smiled down at me, "You ready?" he asked.

I stared at him for a minute and then I smirk. "Let's do it," I said.

**REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER.**


	4. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

We showed up at the Cullen house. "You ready, Bells?" John asked.

"Hell yeah," I said. We got out of the car and ran to the back of the house, quietly breaking in. The good thing about being a vampire hunter was that you didn't have any kind of scent, so they will never smell us coming. The back thing though was that Edward can read minds. Good side to that was that he can't read mine.

We broke in and snuck up behind Emmett. _I got him_ John said to me in my head. That was another gift for us, we could talk to each other in our minds.

I broke in the living room and found Edward. He spun around and looked at me. "Bella…" I said. _Shit…_ I thought. I had trained for this for a while now, but once I came face to face with Edward I realized that I could never hurt him.

**EPOV**

I knew that scent…. Bella. I turned around really fast and saw her creeping into the room. "Bella…" I said.

She was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "How did you know I was here?" she asked. Her voice sounded a little different, but it still made my dead heart come to life again.

"I could smell you," I said, slowly getting up.

She stepped back, "But vampire hunters don't have a scent," she said.

I got quiet for a minute. She was right, vampire hunters weren't suppose to have a scent, that's why they were so good. "You do though…" I said, "You smell the same." Neither of us said anything for a minute. "You know I get why you're mad," I said, "And I want you to know that if you were to kill me right now I wouldn't be mad at you, but I do want you to know that I still love you with all my heart."

She turned around and bolted from the room. I followed her. She ran into the kitchen and grabbed her partner's hand. "Let's go," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I can't do this," Bella said, "Emmett's kicking your ass anyway." She turned to us before she left, "I'm sorry," she said.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

"What the fuck was that about!" John yelled as we got in the car.

"I couldn't do it!" I said.

"You said you were ready for this, Bella," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I thought I was. It's just…. When I saw them I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill them; I couldn't hurt them in anyway."

"BELLA!" he yelled, "Do you even hear yourself! They hurt you! Why does it matter if they hurt you first!"

"Because I still care about them!"

He glared at me. "Then you could've let me take care of it."

I rolled my eyes. "They would've beaten your ass."

"Since when are you on their side!"

"I always have been…. I don't want to be a vampire hunter anymore."

He laughed. "You can't just change your mind. Once you're in, you're in."

"I changed my mind!"

He stopped the car and looked at me. "Get out then," he said.

I stared at him. "What?" I said.

"Get out," he said.

"Fine," I said getting out of the car. I stood there for a couple minutes after he drove away. "FUCK!" I yelled.

**EPOV**

"Why…." I trailed off.

"She still loves us," Jasper said softly, "She couldn't hurt us."

Then Alice came running in. In her mind I saw Bella standing on the side of the road. "I'm going to find her," I said.

"Careful, Edward!" Alice yelled as I ran out the door.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

What the fuck am I supposed to do now. It's not like I have anywhere to go. I was standing next to the road pacing for about 5 minutes when Edward showed up. I looked at him, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Helping you," he said.

I glared at him. "I don't need help," I snapped, "In case you haven't realized, I'm not exactly the fragile girl I was when you knew me."

He gave me a small smile…. Almost a sad smile. "I know," he said. Then he chuckled a little. "I saw."

I smirked. "Sorry about attacking your family," I whispered.

"I know, Bella," he said, "I understand. I also understand you left the vampire hunters. I want to help you. I know you might not what that…. But… just let us help."

"I don't need help," I said, "I…..I can't do this right now."

I started to walk away but her grabbed my arm. "I'm not asking you to take me back," he said, "As much as I may want that…. I just want you to let us help you. You can stay with us until you find a place."

I was quiet for a second. "Just a place to stay?" I confirmed.

He smiled. "Just a place to stay," he said.

"Okay," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

I carried Bella pack to my place. "I can run too you know," she said.

"Not as fast as me," I said with a smirk, "I'm like lightning."

Bella chuckled. "Well I'm not that fast, but I'm still pretty fast," she said.

"Whatever you say, Bella," I said.

I walked up to the house and put her down on the porch. We walked in and saw everyone in the living room waiting for us. "Hey, guys," I said.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, jumping up and running to hug Bella. "I missed you so much."

Bella froze for a second but then hugged Alice back. "I missed you too," she said.

Alice pulled back and looked at Bella. "We're gunna have so much fun," she said.

Bella smiled. "Can't wait," she said.

"Come on I'll show you your room!" Alice said.

Alice dragged Bella upstairs and I sat on the couch with the rest of the family. "You need to get her back," Emmett said.

I looked at him and sighed, "I know," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I was glad that everyone welcomed me back so fast. I know I was just staying with them, but it was really cool of them to let me do that, I mean, I tried to kill them.

"I really am sorry for trying to kill you guys," I said.

"It's fine, Bells," Emmett said, "We understand."

"Speak for yourself," Rose mumbled.

"Rose!" Edward said.

"It's fine!" I said, "She has every right to be mad at me."

"She shouldn't give you an attitude like that, Bella," Edward said.

"I'd feel the same way if I were her," I said.

"Enough of this," Esme said, "Tell us about being a vampire hunter."

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked hesitantly.

"Do you have any powers!" Emmett asked.

I laughed. "Some," I said.

"Like what!" Emmett asked.

I didn't say anything for a minute and Edward came to rescue…. Just like he used to. "I highly doubt Bella can tell us all of that," he said.

Emmett pouted. I sighed. "It's fine," I said, "If I'm going to rebel against them might as well do it thoroughly right?"

Emmett smirked, "That's the spirit!" he said.

I laughed, "Come on," I said, "We'll go outside."

Everyone fallowed me outside and I started to try and use my powers. First I telepathically threw a rock across the backyard. "Big deal," Rose said, "She can throw a rock."

I turn and telepathically lifted Emmett off the ground. "This is so cool!" he yelled.

I laughed and set him down. Then I felt the adrenaline flow through me. I started using my other powers. When I heard a voice, "Bella."

I stopped moving and stared off into space. "Bella?" Edward said, stepping closer, "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear that?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "Heard what?" he asked.

"That voice," I said.

"Now she has schizophrenia," Rose said.

"Shut up!" I said, "I know what I heard!"

Edward glared at Rose before turning back to me. "Bella," Edward said, "Where did the voice come from?"

"I'm not sure," I said, "It sounded right in front of me."

Then I heard a laugh, "You were never that bright," the voice said. It sounded familiar…

"John?" I said.

"Telepathy, Bella," he said.

"Bella…." Edward said.

"It's John," I said, "He can talk to me in my mind. It's a power we have."

"Have you changed your mind?" John said.

"No," I said, "Get out of my head."

"We'll take care of your precious Cullen's without you then," he said.

"You can't do it without me," I said.

"We have new members, Bella," he said, "We're getting stronger. I can do anything…"

"Coincided much?" I said. Then I felt my body lift off the ground and fly into a tree. I screamed.

"Don't fuck with me, Bella," he said.

**EPOV**

"Bella!" I yelled running over to her. I kneeled down in front of her. "Are you oaky? What happened?"

She shook her head and I saw a tear roll down her face. "He's not going to give up," she whispered, "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Edward."

My heart broke for her and I hugged her close. "No it's not," I said, "We'll get through this, Bella."

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Previously**_

"_Bella!" I yelled running over to her. I kneeled down in front of her. "Are you oaky? What happened?"_

_She shook her head and I saw a tear roll down her face. "He's not going to give up," she whispered, "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Edward."_

_My heart broke for her and I hugged her close. "No it's not," I said, "We'll get through this, Bella."_

**BPOV**

Edward carried me inside the house, normally I'd argue, but I really couldn't walk. For some reason it actually felt nice to be close to him like this again… As much as I hated to admit it…

Edward puts me on the couch. "Don't go," I mumbled. Sooner than the words leave my mouth I'm lying in Edward's lap.

He runs his fingers through my hair soothingly. I felt my eyes start to close. "Bella," Edward said, "Don't go to sleep love." Then he looks kind of confused. "_Can_ you sleep?" he asked.

I felt myself smile a little. "Yeah," I said, "Not as much as humans have to though."

"She hit her head pretty hard Edward," Carlisle said, "I don't know how Vampire Hunter bodies work but, just in case, don't let her sleep yet."

"Stay awake, Bella," he said.

"I can't," I say softly.

"Try," he said, "Just talk to me."

"About what?" I asked.

"Anything," he said, "Tell me about what you like?"

"Don't you really know all that?" I said.

"Maybe things have changed," he said.

"Nothing's changed," I said, hoping he hears my double meaning.

I think he does because he leans down and kisses my head. "Nothing," he says.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Previously**_

"_Maybe things have changed," he said._

"_Nothing's changed," I said, hoping he hears my double meaning._

_I think he does because he leans down and kisses my head. "Nothing," he says._

**BPOV**

I ended up falling asleep on Edward after an hour. It was nice to be able to lay that close to him again. I honestly thing that's the best sleep I've ever gotten in my life.

I woke up to screaming. I groaned and rolled over. "Bella," Edward said, running over beside me, "You okay?"

I nodded. "Why are you guys yelling?" I asked.

He shook his head, "It's nothing," he said. I could tell by the look on his face that he was lying to me.

"I know you, Edward," I said, "Don't lie to me."

He took a deep breath. "It's really nothing," he said, "You just rest."

"No, Edward tell her!" Rose screamed.

"Stop," Emmett said.

"NO!" Rose said, "Tell her!"

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Why are you here?" Rose asked.

I sat up and looked at her. "Because I asked her to stay!" Edward said.

"She doesn't even want to be with you, Edward. Why are you trying?" Rose said.

"No one said that I don't want to be with Edward," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) KONY 2012!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Previously**_

"_She doesn't even want to be with you, Edward. Why are you trying?" Rose said._

"_No one said that I don't want to be with Edward," I said._

**EPOV**

Did she just imply that she might want to be with me? I think she did. I'm just going to say she did, makes me feel better about myself.

"Are you saying that want to be with him?" Rose asked.

"Don't really see how it's any of your business," Bella said.

Emmett covered his face to hide his smile. "Rose," he said, "She's right. Just leave them alone."

Bella turned to me. "I never said that I don't want to be with you," she said, "I just don't know if I believe that you still want me."

"I understand…" I said softly.

"If…If you can prove to me that you do…I might take you back," she said quietly.

I stared at her. "I can do that," I said.

She smiled. "I hope so," she said. Then she walked up stairs to her room.

…..

The next day Alice decided that they were going to have a girl's day and go to the pool. Bella really didn't want to go, and I didn't want her to go either, but it would give me to think of a way to prove my feelings to Bella.

It took me about 20 minutes to think of what to do for Bella and then I spent the rest of the day setting everything up.

By the time they came home I had everything set up. When Bella walked in she was red. "What the hell?" I said.

"Apparently we didn't know that vampire hunters can still get sunburn," Rose laughed.

"Shut the hell up," Bella said.

Bella walked up to her room and I followed her to check on her. I knocked on her door and she told me to come in. I saw her sitting on her bed with a bottle of aloe. "You okay?" I asked.

"No," she says, "I hurt and I feel like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," I said, "You didn't know."

"I should though," she says, "I should've even have agreed to become this. What's wrong with me?"

I kneeled in front of her. "I don't think it was a mistake," I said, "I mean we got to see each other again… Even if you were trying to kill me." She smiles at me. "Do you need help?" I asked.

"Please," she said, "Can you do my back?"

I nodded and took the bottle from her hand. When my hand touched her back she jumped a little. "Sorry," I said, "Did I hurt you?"

"No," she said, "That actually felt good. Your hand's cold and it makes it feel better." I smiled and put the aloe on her.

That night Bella fell asleep in my arms. Maybe everything will go back to the way it used to be…

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning cold, but comfortable, and there was a wonderful smell in my face. What is that? I sat up and saw that my face was buried in Edward's chest. My arm was across his waist and one of his arms was holding me close to him. It was weird lying like this when I hadn't woken up like this in years. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked.

I smiled back at him and nodded before putting head back on his chest. We were both quiet for a couple minutes and he ran his hand through my hair. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered.

"Really wanna know?" I asked quietly. I felt him nod. "… I was thinking about how much I missed this," I whispered.

I felt his arm tighten around my waist. "Me too," he whispered, and I swear I felt him kiss my hair.

I pulled away from him and climbed out of bed. "Where you going?" he asked.

"I need to get dressed," I said.

"Does your sunburn still hurt?" he asked.

I hadn't even thought about it. I looked down at my arms and there was nothing there. "It's gone," I said, "I guess it goes away fast because I'm a…. you know…" I didn't even want to say it, I was too ashamed.

"I want to take you somewhere," he said.

I looked at him. "Where?" I asked.

He smiled, "You'll see," he said, "Go get dressed."

…..

After I was dressed Edward led me outback. "Put this on," he said, handing me a blindfold. I gave him a wary look. "Trust me," he said softly. I knew I really shouldn't trust him, but for some reason I did. I slowly tied the blindfold around my eyes. "I'm going to carry you somewhere," he said as he gently picked me up off the ground. "Hold on tight."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. I felt the wind going by really fast as he ran through the woods. Where's he taking me?

About five minutes later I felt Edward stop running and gently put me down. Then I felt his hands take the blindfold off my eyes and when it fell off my eyes I saw our meadow. I smiled a little as I looked around and remembered all the times he used to take me here.

"I know that sometimes your human memories get erased when you change into a Vampire Hunter," he said, "So I know you might not remember this but-"

I cut him off and turned to look at him. "I remember," I said.

"You do?" he said, kind of surprised.

I nodded and started walking around the meadow, "I actually used to come here a lot after you left," I said.

"Why?"

I shrugged, "I felt that being here made me… closer to you." I saw a look of pain cross his face. "Look at this," I said. I led him over to a tree that I had carved "I love you" into while I was here.

Edward stared at the tree for a minute before turning to me. "I figured out our to prove it to you," he said.

I stared at him for a minute. "Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "You can use peoples powers against them right?" he asked. I nodded slowly, confused to what this had to do with anything. "Take my power," he said.

"Edward…" I said, "I haven't done it in a really long time… I don't know if I'll be able to."

"Try," he said.

I nodded and tried to channel his power, remembering everything I've learned. Once I felt his power in me I tried to use it. _"Please let this work…"_ I heard in Edward's thoughts.

I smiled. "It works," I said, "Not sure how long I can keep it going though."

"Okay," he said, "Just focus on my thoughts for as long as you can then." I nodded and he looked into my eyes and I saw all of his thought, not only did I see his thoughts, I felt them too. I saw when he first saw me in class. I saw when he showed me this meadow for the first time. I saw the first time he said he loved me. I saw him watching me sleep at night. I saw when he watched me in the hospital after the James attack. And with all these memories I felt pure love. I felt all the love he had for me and I was surprised. I honestly didn't know he felt this strong for me.

I threw my arms around Edward's neck, losing the hold I had on his power. "I love you," I said softly.

"God, Bella," he said, "I love you too. I love you so fucking much."

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

I was so happy that I was finally able to get through to Bella and get her to believe that I really did love her. I'm also glad to know how much she loves me too. We lied there in the meadow, Bella in my arms with her head on my chest.

She cuddled close to me and placed a kiss on my chest. I sighed and put my face in her hair. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

"Not really," she said.

I chuckled. "Well we can't stay here all night," I said.

"Why not?" she whined.

I laughed, "You're so adorable," I said, "You need to go home so you can lay in a real bed."

"Can't I use you as a bed?" she asked.

"As amazing as that sounds," I said, "I don't want you to get sick."

"Fine," she said. We stood up and she held her arms out for me. "Carry me," she said.

"I thought you wanted to walk yourself," I said with a smile.

"Well," she said, "If you don't want to carry me that's fine." She turned to walk away and a grabbed her and picked her up. She smiled at me as I pulled her into my arms.

"I'll always carry you," I said.

…..

Bella was sleeping upstairs and everyone else was down stairs trying to come up with a way to beat the Vampire Hunters.

"Is there really anything we can do?" Rose asked, "I mean, I know Bella's on our side now, but they know Bella. They know her powers and they know who she is personality wise. They probably know what she's gunna do before she does."

"That's not really true," Alice said, "Bella's personality has been different since she got here. I really don't think they know her at all anymore."

Then I heard something from upstairs. It almost sounded like a gasp or something. I turned to run upstairs to Bella but as soon as I turned she was behind me.

"That was so cool!" Emmett said, "How did you do that!"

Bella looked around kind of confused, "I orbed I guess," she said.

"You guess?" I asked."

"Yeah," she said, "I didn't mean to. I was thinking that I wanted to be with you and I guess I was so tired my powers just did it for me."

I pulled her close to me and kissed her head. "You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I just think I know how to stop them."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

_**Previously**_

_I pulled her close to me and kissed her head. "You okay?" I asked._

"_Yeah," she said, "I just think I know how to stop them."_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Edward stared at me before speaking. "How?" he asked.

"Change me," I said. I know that Edward had always been dead set against changing me, but I also knew that this was the only way.

I could see the small amount of anger start to form in his eyes. "No," he said.

"Edward," I said, touching his face gently, "It's the only way. Vampire and Vampire hunter powers will make me almost unstoppable. That's what we need, unstoppable."

"Edward," Carlisle said from the table. Edward turned to face his dad, "I think she might be right…"

Edward snarled and turned back to me, "I don't want you to be damned like me."

I rolled my eyes, "Edward, I'm a fucking vampire hunter! Seriously! I've been damned for a while now."

He stared into my eyes and then took a deep breath, "You're sure this is the only way?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed, "Fine. I'll change you…"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

_**Previously**_

_I rolled my eyes, "Edward, I'm a fucking vampire hunter! Seriously! I've been damned for a while now."_

_He stared into my eyes and then took a deep breath, "You're sure this is the only way?" he asked. I nodded. He sighed, "Fine. I'll change you…"_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

Changing me didn't take as long as it would if I was a human, but it still hurt like a fucking bitch…

I opened my eyes after a day and saw Edward pacing the room. It's weird watching a vampire pace a room, or funny I guess, because they don't exactly walk back and forth, they run for one wall to the next. "What are you doing?" I whispered, knowing he'd hear me.

He stopped abruptly and looked at me. Then Carlisle came running in the room, "That was the fastest change I've ever seen…" he said.

"Must be the Vampire Hunter," I said, pulling myself to sit up.

Edward walked over and sat next to me, "You feel okay?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled to reassure him, "Never better."

He stared into my eyes, "That's the coolest thing I've ever seen," he whispered.

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"Your eyes," he said, "They're two colors. Your eye is seriously half brown and half gold."

What the fuck? I went into the bathroom and looked at my eyes. Sure as shit they were half brown half gold, and I don't where one eye is brown and one is gold. No, half my eye was brown and the other half was gold.

"That's creepy," I said.

Edward wrapped his arms around me, "You're beautiful," he said.

I smiled and he leaned down and kissed me. "Ready to kick some ass?" I asked with a smirk.

He laughed, "God I love you," he said.

….

We showed up at the house that all the vampire hunters live at. To say they looked surprised to see a half vampire me would be an understatement.

The Cullen's easily took down most of them, leaving me with Justin. He smiled at me, "You won't hurt me."

"Wanna bet?" I said.

He laughed, "Sure," he said, "All the money in the fucking world."

I held my hand up, sending him flying. He glared at me and tried to get back up, but I held him there. "Don't mess with my family," I said. He glared at me even harder and Edward came up behind him and finished the job.

Edward walked over to me as I stared at Justin's dead body, "You okay, baby?" he asked.

I nodded. Then I looked up at him with a small smile, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
